


new game plus.

by cogito



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, HAHAHAHA WHAT THE FUCK AM I WRITING, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogito/pseuds/cogito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he sees the faint trail of a butterfly's wings as his vision fades to white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new game plus.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.
> 
> trying to write again hooooo.

the sun is comfortable this morning, minato thinks, as he glances at aigis' face. the robotic maiden is smiling. she looks sad, and he's a little sad himself to see that look on her face. he tries to say something, but he is tired, and all that comes from his throat is a dull buzzing.

"please get some rest..."

her vocie is soft, comforting, as she places her hand on his. he closes his eyes as the footsteps rush up the halls of the roof. the promise is fulfilled.

"i will always be by your side, protecting you..."

he sees the faint trails of a butterfly's wings as his vision fades to white.

 

 

he wakes up at the train station, on the train, standing by the pole as it rolls into the station. 

he has no recollection of how he got here, remembering only aigis' face and the vague, distant feeling of the sun. 

"nii-san?"

minato glances by his side to meet the smiling face of a girl with a face that's almost identical to his own, aside from her brown hair and red eyes. her own features are almost identical. 

"like i said, do you think this will be a good experi-- niisan? are you even listening to what i say?"

he doesn't have a sister.

after all, everything that happened on the bridge ten years ago, wasn't he alone?

wasn't he with aigis, earlier? before coming here?

he has too many questions and his memories cannot answer any of them, for the time being, he'll let her talk. maybe she knows he doesn't, or maybe, this is a dream.

the train rolls to a stop, and his "sister" shuffles out, dragging him with.

sure enough, the coffins are there.

 

no one remembers him or the events of the past year. the way she screams persona as she charges into battle reminds him of a side of himself he's scared to show-off. she bonds with the sees members he cannot.

he's almost jealous.

 

 

the sun is warm, minato notices as he squints to focus on his sister's shadowed face. her red eyes are stained redder by tears, and he reaches up to stroke her cheek, faintly smiling.

"don't cry," he mouths, brushing away her tears.

"i'm sorry, niisan, the truth is... i..."

she clutches his hands, gripping them tightly and squeezing. her hands are trembling all the while. he wishes he could do something more for her than just waiting for that moment to arrive. 

_now, isn't this nostalgic,_ he thinks.

 

 

when he wakes up this time, she's resting on his shoulder. they are in the country-side now, rushing past mountains and rivers and scenes minato's only seen in travel books. 

"the next stop is yasoinaba, yasoinaba." as the speaker says this, the train has already begun to slow.

"...wuh?" she rubs at her face, glancing around as she's shuffled awake, moving out of her cradled position on her brother's shoulder, "where's this... nii-san?"

"dunno," he replies, watching a grey haired young man shuffle out of the train station. there's a middle-aged man and a young girl waiting outside. he wonders vaguely who they're waiting for.

the train stops for about half an hour, and shuffles towards the light at the end of a dark tunnel.


End file.
